The Jail Blues: A love story
by rpattzfreak
Summary: After Bella caught her boyfriend of two years cheating on her, Bella decides to have the night on the town. A night of drunken moments lead to the worst. Bella gets arrested. After she meets her match in jail, Bella knew it was different. ExB AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my real attempt at fanfiction. I know this first chapter might be... bleh? But, i did try! Thanks to my lovely beta, Alesha who fixed up a few errors. I owe her! I promise i will get better at this. I do not live in NY btw. So if i screwed up locations and names wrong, i am very sorry! So if you do live in NY, tell me and maybe give me some pointers? Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But i do own the plot. That SM chick owns it all. Lucky her.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Martini Blues**_

"No, I'm going to Jacob's to pick up my bag. Yeah, yeah. I'll see you soon." Bella said hurriedly in her phone, walking on Fifth Avenue in New York, to her boyfriend's apartment.

While currently walking and attempting to put her phone away in her pocket, she stumbled over the thought wishing that she remembered her bag from her date with her boyfriend, Jacob. Bella has been dating Jacob for two years now, since meeting during the end of college. Bella fell in love with Jacob instantly, and he did the same. Jacob and Bella decided to have a night in, hence her losing her bag. She was in a rush to meet her best friend Alice, at the bridal shop to help her pick out her wedding dress. The wedding was 5 months away, and Alice insisted of getting the perfect dress on this very day. Bella rolled her eyes knowing that her little pixie friend, chose this day to irritate her. Bella was too exhausted, but not too exhausted for her little pixie friend, who she had to please. Alice didn't care that Bella was exhausted, so Bella was on beck and call for the little pixie.

Meetings were crammed in the early morning and Bella was half asleep during all of them. She wished she had her bag with her the whole time, but she knew she couldn't wake up her boyfriend that early. She knew he would get cranky at her, so she didn't even attempt.

Bella picked up her phone again and dialed the familiar number. "Hey baby, I guess you're not at your phone right now, so I'm coming over to pick up my bag," Bella chuckled. "I know you're not home, so I didn't want you to freak if you came home while I was there, and hit me with the baseball again," Bella laughed at the poor memory of going into his apartment without any warning. "I love you. Bye,"

Bella recalled the memory when she went into Jacob's apartment without any warning. She went in there to drop off some food she made the night before for Jacob's football party and Bella wanted to be prepared for the boring event. She was still questioning herself of why she wanted to attend the football party. She found the extreme sport very boring, but in her defense, she wanted to make Jacob happy. About 3 minutes after she went into his apartment, she didn't notice that Jacob was sneaking behind her, with a metal baseball bat. Jacob didn't know Bella from her backside, which was unfortunate on her behalf. Jacob swung it, and missed her head in the process. Instead, it hit her ass. Bella screamed, and turned and was in shock when she the murderous object in his buff hands. Jacob started to feel terrible and he made it up to her, buying her an expensive tiffany bracelet.

Bella shook the distranged memory from her thoughts and ran across the street to Jacob's building. The building he lived in was only three stories high, with luxurious apartments. Bella found it home, and hopefully someday she would find herself living with Jacob soon. Bella thought of the memory of little Jacob and Bella's running around the huge apartment. She was currently thinking of a plan to make that dream happen. Bella climbed up the steps and stepped in the building and smiled to the elderly woman that lived across from him.

"Hello dear,"

"Hey, Mrs. George." Bella smiled at the sweet old woman, who treated her like she was her own granddaughter.

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"It is," Bella giggled refereeing to her now messy brown curls that lay atop her head.

Bella smiled and unlocked his door, sighing in relief she would have her bag. Bella closed the door behind her and saw her big brown bag on his table. Bella smiled and hugged her bag to her chest. Her bag was a Ralph Lauren that Alice got her for her 21st birthday last year. Bella, at first, was pissed that Alice would spend 2 grand for a purse. Alice literally slapped her and told her to accept the present. Bella learned to love the purse and couldn't be without it. As she turned to open the door, she heard unfamiliar noises coming down the hall.

Bella raised her eyebrow, confused, and cautiously walked down the hall. Maybe there was robber? Bella started feeling the worry in her veins and picked up a knife that lay on the table in the hall. Luckily, Bella was wearing her uggs and not heels, knowing that the heels would attract the attention. She praised herself for changing her shoes once she got home. She stuck the knife out and tiptoed. She realized it was coming from the bedroom, and it was opened enough, for Bella to peek inside.

Bella looked in, and to her horror she gasped and flung her free hand to her mouth. On the bed, was Jacob, thrusting into a blonde who was below him. She was moaning and groaning and he returned the favor.

"FUCK! Go harder!" The blonde screamed.

Jacob went faster and faster, "Yes! Ugh! You like that?"

Bella felt like she was stabbed straight in the heart. How could he do this to her? Bella did attend to his every need and pleasure, and this is how he betrays her? Bella felt the tears pouring out and kept hearing the sounds of sex going on in the bed that Bella has slept in many times. Bella felt disgusted and violated. Knowing she couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door hard enough and it banged against the wall, knocking down three pictures in the process. She was so livid; she couldn't give a fuck at that very moment.

Jacob stopped and turned around, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"You know, Jacob, you are a sick bastard." Bella sneered.

The blonde scrammed from under Jacob, flashing her breasts, and wrapped a sheet around her.

"And honey, you better watch you're fucking back. Jacob doesn't do sloppy seconds." Bella said coldly and turned to Jacob. "I hope you enjoy the STD's that slut gives you. You will never have my pussy again, that's for sure." Bella turned and picked up a couple of glass shards and threw them at Jacob. "Fuck you."

Bella turned on her heel, and stomped out of his apartment. Bella heard Jacob's cries for forgiveness behind her, but she was so pissed, she couldn't process of what he was actually saying to her. Stepping out of his apartment building into the cold air, angry tears streamed down her face and the cold air just made it worse. Bella gasped a few times, trying to catch her breath.

Bella never felt so betrayed before. Jacob showed that he loved her from day one. Was there other sluts too that Jacob banged behind her back! Was he infected with STD's and HIV? Bella felt the vile in her throat and pushed it back, disgusted at herself for not figuring it out. Jacob's and Bella's sex life was pretty good; so what was missing? She figured it out. Jacob, in the past two months, felt very distant and not very responsive as he was. Bella spent a lot more time in her apartment with her cat, Peyton instead of relaxing in his apartment, most of the time, as she normally does. He claimed that work was being an ass, but no, he was fucking the slut that was in his bed.

Bella groaned and walked down the street, not caring if she was late to Alice's affair. As she was thinking this, her phone chimed, signaling a new text message.

_WHERE R YOU? I've been waiting forever! I'm getting impatient, Swan! – A_

Bella rolled her eyes at her friend freaking out, but she couldn't keep her waiting or she will have her head.

_I'll be there in 10 min. Make sure they have a bunch of booze there. I need it. – B_

Bella typed out the message, referring to the cheap champagne that the bridal shop had. Bella thought the wine was disgusting and vile and refused to drink it, but at this moment, she really needed it.

-TJB-

After Alice screeched at her for five minutes on after she walked in the door, Bella drowned 2 glasses of wine in those mere 5 minutes. She was hoping the crappy wine gave an affect and that it would wash the terrible moments from before. Bella zoned out while Alice was lecturing at her about being on time. She couldn't care less at the moment, but she knew she couldn't escape the wrath of her best friend, even as much as drinking so much liquor.

"Bella! Are listening to me?" Yelled the pixie.

"Yes! God, do you see me looking at you?" Bella snapped back.

Alice rolled her eyes. "If you weren't so late, maybe I wouldn't be yelling at you right now!"

"And maybe if you had patience, I wouldn't be sitting here, you yelling at me!" Bella snapped back.

Alice huffed and puffed and put her hands on her hips. Alice was currently in a white dress that flowed to her feet. Alice looked like she was going to tear apart the dress, from all the scolding she was doing. Bella drowned another glass, feeling the affect. Alice was a complete mess due to the stress of the wedding. Alice always bugged Bella, which always confused Bella, considering the wedding was far away. Her fiancé, Jasper, proposed to Alice only two weeks ago. Alice insisted she started planning right away.

"Bella, what the hell? That's your fourth glass!" Alice said, shockingly.

"I know," Bella groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Something is up. Spill," Alice raised her eyebrows through the mirror while the tailor was fixing her seem on the dress.

Bella was thinking of how to start this awkward conversation. Once Alice found out of what the bastard did to her, Alice would go on a rampage and she knew it would cause more stress for the little tinker bell pixie.

"You know when I said that I was going to Jacob's?" Bella said nervously.

"Yeah…" Alice responded in a "duh" tone.

"Well, I saw a surprise, in his bed." Bella bit her lip nervously, just wanting to get it over with.

"Oooo! Lingerie?" Alice squealed, her mood changing. Bella raised her eyebrows, knowing that Alice was bipolar.

"Um. Not that…" Bella trailed.

"Tell me!" Alice smiled and looked behind at her.

Bella bit her lip and looked down to twirl her ring on her middle finger. Bella hadn't thought this over of how to tell her best friend that her boyfriend cheated on her. Alice always told Bella that Jacob seemed suspicious over the last two months, but Bella didn't listen to her. Bella was going to get more lectured from her friend, and she knew she wouldn't escape it then. Bella decided to tell her lightly, thinking that Alice maybe won't huff and puff over it in the store. Bella didn't feel like getting embarrassed from her hyper friend in a very exclusive store.

"Jacob cheated on me. And I caught him," Bella blurted. Bella mentally face palmed herself for blurting it. _Way to do it lightly, Swan!_

The smile dropped from Alice's perfect face and madness crossed it. "WHAT?" Alice moved to look at her friend. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Alice screeched from the needle poking in her skin. The tailor looked mortified and backed up from Alice's wrath. "That son of a bitch!"

"My thoughts exactly. I gave him everything!" Bella justified, knowing it was a cheesy response. She was too livid to give a witty response.

"He's a lousy bastard! I hope he dies from the sex diseases the slut gives him," Alice pounced off the podium and paced the room.

Bella watched her over stressed friend stomping around the room, ranting and shouting curse words. Bella took the very moment to pour her another glass of wine and she chugged half of it. The workers in the store looked pretty mortified of the bride-to-be stomping around and shouting. Alice took the wine from the table next to Bella, and chugged the rest of it down. Alice looked at it and smashed it across the table.

"What the fuck?" Bella asked and stood up; knowing the contents of the wine would get all over her work clothes.

"I told you that bastard was acting suspicious over the past two months! And guess what? You didn't listen to me!" Alice exclaimed, waving her arms around like she was a lunatic.

Bella bit her lip, the tears threatening to fall again. She felt the sympathy for her best friend, wishing that she could calm her down. Bella didn't want to deal with the grudge of Alice being right. She felt like an idiot, not believing her best friend that her boyfriend was a lying, cheating bastard.

"Alice! Please, calm down," Bella said soothingly. The staffs currently in the tiny store were getting irritated over her little scene.

"How can you be calm about this? I am the one freaking out," Alice whined.

"I don't feel like getting charged for damaging a store," Bella put her hands on her narrow hips.

Alice stepped back from Bella and put her hands on her face. Bella saw the realization sketched her face. Bella sighed and put her hands on her hips. First she had to deal with Jacob cheating on her and Alice acting like a lunatic on drugs. She couldn't take the pressure from both, hoping the booze will still be in effect.

"Fuck," Alice whispered. "I'll pay for the wine."

"You better," The manager of the store said with a dirty look on her plastic face.

"Meet me at Lucy's at eleven? Have martini's on the table." Bella said, looking at Alice and turned on her heel and left the store.

-TJB-

Bella looked at her outfit once more. She felt like going out and getting wasted and forgetting all of the events that happened earlier before. Bella shook the thoughts from her head examining what she looked like. She wore a black multi gathered bust triangular cut top. The top had multi purple swirls on it with some yellow. The material was silk and Bella fingered it for a moment, approving of what she saw. She wore black skinny jeans with black high boots. She felt sexy. And independent. And plus, she felt like one of those chicks hoping to forget everything from her ass ex boyfriend. Bella sighed once again, hoping tonight that from drinking and smoking would eliminate the issue. She knew that Alice would approve of her outfit and feed her drink after drink. Bella felt her cheek wet and looked up in the mirror again in her huge bedroom.

Bella wiped the stray tear from her eye and then her cheek. Bella removed the ring from her pinky finger that Jacob gave to her for her birthday. Jacob surprised her with the ring a minute before her birthday, saying that's one of the last things she wanted to remember on the joyous holiday. She re applied her make – up and sighed into the mirror.

Bella looked behind on her bed and saw her cat, Peyton, curled up in a ball, sleeping. Bella got the sweet kitty about a year ago. She was a little kitten then, and she still acted like a person on drugs. Peyton was always hyper and Bella enjoyed Peyton. Jake was disgusted that she would get a cat and not a guard dog. Bella shook her head at Jake, a little pissed that he wouldn't accept the poor little cat.

"You can do this. Forget about him," She closed her eyes and breathed.

15 minutes later, she walked through the glass doors of her favorite pub, Lucy's. Bella scanned through the crowded pub. It was a Saturday night, so Bella expected this. Her brown eyes landed on the girl with the spiky hair that was seated at the bar. Bella smiled and walked over to her best friend.

"Bella! Damn, you look fabulous." Alice smiled and patted the seat next to her. Bella took this moment to accept and sat down next to her and eyed the apple martini in front of her.

Bella looked at Alice, eyeing her outfit. Bella felt like a troll next to her glamorous friend. She wore a red strip sweater dress. It was pretty thin and Bella could see the black bra through the red and gray. She didn't wear any jeans; so her gray knee length boots would replace the jeans. Bella always thought Alice looked good and Alice did spend so much money for her wardrobe each season.

"This is what I need right now," Bella groaned and took a sip of the strong liquor drink.

"I agree," Alice rolled her eyes referring to her little scene in the bridal shop.

"You were pretty nuts." Bella agreed to Alice's thoughts and tried to choke back a laugh.

"I think we all know who the fucked up one now is." Alice mumbled and took a sip of her martini. Bella was taken back from Alice's comment. She knew that Alice was right, why did she have to throw it in her face?

"Don't be a bitch." Bella snapped and looked at Alice.

"It's not my fault you didn't listen to me…" Alice trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you seriously going to let it go? Because if you aren't, I'm leaving you, and you're going to have to pay for this drink." Bella said a little more coldly then she intended.

Alice just simply rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. Bella turned in her seat and scanned the crowd. On the dance floor, girls were grinding against men and even girls were grinding and kissing. Bella shook her head and felt the envy of the couples out there. She wanted to feel Jacob's touch, but she knew that she would never give him another chance.

Bella decided that she had to have a good time with her best friend and not sulk over the messy break up. She would let the liquor affect her and then for the next three weeks or so, she would let herself drown in tears. Bella scanned the crowd once more and got bored of what she saw. She turned around and decided to drown her worries in chain of martinis.

Two or three hours passed. Bella didn't keep track but she decided it felt like three hours because Alice kept Bella busy the whole time. Alice kept babbling about her wedding. Alice started to get emotional, and Bella knew it was from the martinis and cosmos drunken in the past few hours. Alice already spent about 60 dollars on drinks and Bella only spent 20.

"Let's dance," Alice decided and dragged Bella to the dance floor.

Bella happily agreed, knowing that she didn't have to hear Alice babble anymore. Alice took Bella's hand and moved it about. The song was very upbeat and Bella got lost into the song very easily.

_I`m just a girl...  
I`m innocent  
Come take my hand  
I`ll show you the world of my own_

_You're just a boy ...  
Who makes me weak who takes my sleep  
I need you to dance the night away_

Bella swiveled her hips and shaked her head to the beat. Alice put her hands in the air and shook them. Bella giggled at her friend's drunken movements, but Bella knew she felt buzzed from all the alcohol. Bella didn't feel anything; so she assumed she felt it too. But, at this very moment, she was thirsty for shaking her hips to the beat.

_I can't stand it anymore now baby  
The music makes me feel so crazy  
So come on and take my hand  
And I`ll show you the way to dance_

Bella felt herself getting lost in the beat with the intense dance movements she was doing. She felt so many pairs of eyes on her, suddenly thriving for the attention. She just couldn't give a fuck at this very moment and kept getting lost in the song. Alice put her hands on her knees and shook her head around and around. Bella took the very moment and laughed at her friend.

_And again and again  
I need that feeling  
Cause baby I know I`m not dreaming  
So come on and take my hand  
And I`ll show you to promise land_

After the song was finished; Bella kept moving. She felt hands on her hips and twirled around to see who the stranger was. Bella found a pair of brown eyes. The stranger was tall and his hair was shaggy blonde with a hint of brown. Bella thought he was gorgeous and he must have felt the same about her.

"You're name," The stranger purred.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Bella winked.

"Hm, what a shame. You're such a beautiful lady."

"Wow, what a compliment." Bella giggled and turned to start dancing again.

Bella kept on dancing and not paying attention to everyone around her. Alice started grinding on Bella and she pushed her away. Alice just giggled and stumbled over in a few people surrounding them. Bella shook her head in disbelief and kept dancing to the song.

Bella got a little annoyed with the stranger who grabbed her hips. She felt his breath on her neck and his raging hard-on on her leg. Bella mentally gagged and rolled her eyes. The liquor didn't make her stupid when it came to this situation. Bella tried to escape from his grasp, but he kept a firm grip. Bella softly gasped in annoyance when he attached his lips to her neck. Bella grinned and decided on her next action.

"You know, I think I will tell you my name," Bella turned around and grinned wickedly.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Mhm…" Bella got closer. "Don't fuck with me," Bella whispered in his ear and kneed him in the balls.

"Fuck!" he groaned and bended over in pain.

Bella turned to Alice and she was laughing non-stop. Bella smirked and put her hands on her hips. Bella felt happy and walked off the dance floor without a second glance to the stranger.

_Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

Bella's eyes fell on the front door. A blonde, about 6 feet tall, walked in with her friend. Bella knew she saw her somewhere; and she tried remembering where. The blonde had long curly hair and she was gorgeous. She wore a black, sequined tank top with dark jeans and high heel fuck me pumps. Bella just kept watching, feeling like a stalker at this moment. She felt like an idiot for watching; but she just had to know.

"Whatcha doing?" Alice slurred behind her.

Bella didn't respond, she just kept looking. The blonde was looking over the room and her bright blue eyes fell on her. She simply smirked at Bella's facial expression and walked away. The light went off in her head.

"I know her," Bella whispered sadly.

"Who?" Alice raised her eyes in question.

"The blonde… She's the girl that Jacob was screwing when I walked in on." Bella responded lowly with some sadness in it.

"Oh my god! That bitch!" Alice screeched and took a long drink of her pink cosmo.

"It's not worth it anymore," Bella whispered. "I'm gonna go take a smoke. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok. Hurry up your ass. Another round of drinks is in order!" Alice thrilled and galloped off to the bar.

Bella walked out of the smoky pub and walked a little ways down the street. She leaned across the wall and breathed in the fresh air. She felt better stepping out of the pub. Bella could smell herself coming off in waves. She smelt like liquor and smoke. Bella dug through her pocket and took out the lighter and cigarette. She lit up the cancer stick, the light reflecting in the cold, night air. Bella started shivering, running her free hand against her arm. She wished she had a jacket, but for now, she could do without.

Bella sighed and looked up toward the entrance of the pub. The blonde she saw 5 minutes before, walked out alone. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and looked up. Bella rolled her eyes and looked down again, taking another drag. Bella wanted to cry and hide away from the world. Bella felt the sadness rush through her like a tidal wave. The cigarette didn't help her calm down one bit like Bella was wishing it would. Bella felt a tear again running down her flushed cheeks. She quickly wiped it away before she really broke up in tears.

Bella heard a heel clicking down the sidewalk. Bella could feel her neck hairs going up from the feeling she was getting. She tensed up even more and looked up. She saw the blonde walking towards her with a boring facial expression. Bella started getting worried, her heart beating faster with each step the blonde took.

"You," The blonde smirked.

"Yes, me." Bella responded and stepped on the cigarette bud. "Have anymore boyfriends to fuck?"

"Funny. The last time I checked, your _ex_ boyfriend loved fucking me." The blonde's lips turned into a smile.

"I won't be paying the medical bills once he gets affected with STD's." Bella smiled back.

"You'll never get him back," The blonde whispered.

"You can keep him," Bella rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I'm not finished with you yet," The blonde placed her hand on Bella and pulled her backwards.

Bella jerked back; the intensity of her anger firing up. Bella looked at her, her eyes filled with venom. Bella tried to not give the bitch the satisfaction in the first place by slapping her. The blonde just had her hands on her hips. She was smiling like she won the lottery. She was winning. Bella knew she couldn't let her win, so she tried to leave again.

"Didn't you hear me?" The blonde stressed and pulled her back again.

"Stop touching me!" Bella yelled and escaped her grip.

"Not until you listen to me," The blonde pointed a manicured finger in her face.

"Why do I have to listen to you? You caused me enough damage," Bella snapped.

The blonde scoffed and got a little closer to Bella. Bella started getting angrier at the minute. Why can't that bitch get a clue? She didn't feel like fighting her. It was pathetic and useless on the blonde's behalf to fight her.

"Jacob has been fucking me for the past three months. He never wanted a girl like you. You'll never compare, that's what he told me. So give up now," The blonde whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella's eyes widened from her words. Her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest. Was there such thing as being hospitalized for a broken heart? Bella silently answered her question knowing she would be the first. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she backed away from the blonde. Bella wiped her eyes, her hands with the residue from her mascara. Bella's hands also started shaking and she looked at them while she trembled. She felt like such an idiot for letting the blonde get to her. But, she had to do what she wanted to do.

"Fuck you," Bella spat and slapped the blonde across the face. Bella suddenly felt terrible for giving in. Bella gasped loudly from doing it and her hand flung to her mouth in shock. She knew the blonde would probably hurt her, but Bella was uncontrollable at this moment. Bella would never hurt anyone, even how pissed she was. Bella wanted to say sorry to the blonde, but she knew it was no use. It would give the blonde more of a motivation to hurt Bella back by Bella feeling sorry for her actions.

The blonde gasped, her face red from Bella's hand hitting her face. "You shouldn't have done that." The blonde spitted out. Her hand came in contact to Bella's cheek and scratched across her face, her long nails coming across the soft skin.

"Oh my god!" Bella screeched and her hand went to her face, feeling the warm liquid oozing from the scratch. She had _enough_ of this blonde bimbo patronizing her. Bella took both of her hands and shoved her as hard as she could.

"Ugh!" The blonde had the word spilling from her lips. She fell straight on her ass, while Bella was smiling in triumph. Bella took the moment and started fast walking away from her; knowing she couldn't run in her boots. She heard the blonde run after her 3 seconds later, but Bella was faster than her. Bella cursed herself for the blonde being so fast on her feet.

Bella could hear the blonde getting closer. Bella started to walk faster, knowing the blonde would be hot on her heels soon. Bella looked around the area, the place wasn't being crawled by people considering of how late it was. Bella went in the dark, creepy alley right next to the pub. She instantly regretting knowing it was a dead end at the end of the street.

Bella put her hand right next on the scratch on her face. It stung, but Bella couldn't focus on the pain. She felt the dry blood on it, and she tried to wipe away some, even though it hurt a lot. Bella heard the heels and she quickly turned around, gasping. She felt like she was in a horror movie being chased by a murderer. But, except, she was getting chased from a blonde bimbo was screwed her ex behind her back for three months.

Bella tried to run quickly as she could to find a hiding spot. Unfortunately, there were two big trash bins right by the back entrance. Bella smiled loudly and tried to push open the doors that leaded through the pub's kitchen. Bella tried to open it, but it was locked. Bella cursed to herself and tried to think of another plan.

"Come back, you bitch! You will pay for this!" The blonde screeched in the darkness.

Bella heard the blonde's heels getting closer, but she knew she couldn't see Bella through the thickness of the darkness. Bella scanned what was on the side of her for some weapon before the blonde actually murdered her. Sighing in frustration, Bella went out in the street and saw the blonde looking around. Bella took a deep breath and prepared for what she was about to do.

"Right here," Bella said in a dull tone.

The blonde spun around, grinning like she won Miss America. "Oh there you are. You scared?" The blonde said in a babyish tone.

"No?" Bella put her hands up in mock.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You will pay for ruining my 700 dollars jeans."

Bella rolled her eyes. Why the fuck would anyone pay 700 dollars for a fucking pair of jeans? Did it make her ass look better? "I don't own you shit."

"Um, yes you do." The blonde said, like Bella was stupid.

"Look, I don't want to fight," Bella said quickly.

The blonde stepped closer to Bella, "You're giving up? Like Jacob gave up on your relationship? Well, if you give up now, I can go home to Jacob and he'll be in _our_ bed, waiting for me." She smiled.

Bella could feel the sadness creeping up on her again. She let her win. She couldn't possibly beat that slut at her own game. Bella closed her eyes and sighed and opened them again. Bella started feeling angrier again. Bella got closer.

"You have hell to pay," Bella whispered and slapped the blonde again.

The blonde stepped three steps back, her hand going straight to her face. The blonde reacted immediately and attacked Bella. Luckily, Bella was wearing 4 inch heel boots, and she kicked the blonde in the stomach. She stumbled back and fell on her ass.

"You are such a slut!" Bella said, mocking the blonde's voice.

Bella towered over the blonde and yanked her hair and dragged the blonde to her knees. "Fuck you. You stole my boyfriend." Bella slapped her face again and the blonde tried to scratch her hands free with her nails. The blonde's face actually look frightened, but it didn't stop her from trying to break free.

Bella had tears streaming down her face, wishing life could go back to normal. She yanked her hair again pulling the blonde by her knees. The blonde grabbed a hold of Bella's legs and pushed her down to the knees so they were eye leveled. The blonde growled and pushed her to the ground attacking every inch she could get a hold of. Bella was stunned by how she could snap back so easily.

"Ugh! You bitch!" The blonde screeched and hit Bella's face over and over again.

Bella just sighed and took the beatings from the blonde. Bella knew she lost the fight before it even started. She felt like a hussy for letting it go on this long. Bella opened her eyes and the blonde had venom dripping from her blue eyes. Bella pushed her off, the blonde stumbling back. Bella's lips trembled and she punched the blonde in the nose, with a sickening crunch.

"Oh fuck! MY NOSE!" The blonde screeched and blood was oozing from her fake nose.

"Tanya?" Bella heard a voice behind her.

Bella gasped, turning around and saw the brunette that was with Tanya before. Bella walked away slowly, seeing that Tanya was still crying and holding her nose. The brunette ran from hearing Tanya's screams.

"What the fuck?" The brunette gasped in horror from seeing Tanya's beaten up face.

"Um…" Bella stammered.

"You," The brunette spat and turned to Bella. "You did this?"

"It was an accident,"

"This was an accident?" Tanya screeched. "My nose is ruined, thanks to you!"

"You're the one who egged this on! Not me! So don't play the blaming game," Bella scolded.

"You will pay for her nose, you know!" Tanya's friend screamed.

"Ugh, Kate, call the fucking cops!" Tanya responded.

"No, not the cops." Bella's eyes widened.

"You're going to get arrested for this, you ass hole!" Kate said coldly and got her phone out of her purse.

Bella was speechless and just looked between Tanya, who was holding her bloody nose while crying and Kate who was speaking to the cops on her phone. Bella put her head in her hands, crying of high frustration. Kate screaming in the phone didn't help the oncoming headache Bella was experiencing. She wondered if Alice noticed she's been gone for then 20 minutes. Maybe Alice consumed three more cosmos in the last 20 minutes and didn't even notice that she was gone.

Alice would probably kick Kate's and Tanya's ass in 3 seconds flat. Alice was little, but she could kick ass. Bella snuck out her almost damaged phone and texted Alice real quick.

_**Out in the alley by the pub. Help. Two bitches are calling the cops on me. – B.**_

Bella sent the text and put her phone away before both noticed she even had her phone out. Kate was still screaming and Tanya got up and cried on Kate's shoulders. _What cry babies, _Bella thought to herself and rolled her eyes. Bella looked at the mouth of the alley and didn't see anyone in sight. After three minutes passed, Kate hung up the phone and looked at Bella with angry written across her face.

"The cops will be here in five minutes. You better scrape up your salary now." Kate spat and started walking toward the street with Tanya in her grasp.

Bella followed both girls closely behind, knowing if she tried to escape, it wouldn't help. Kate was stroking Tanya's blonde, dirty hair. Kate whispered to Tanya and she replied by taking her hand off her nose. Kate gasped in horror and disgust from the sight. Tanya's nose was all bloody and her nose was also shaped to the side. Tanya started crying more and bystanders started asking her if she was ok. Kate shot me a look and people looked straight over at Bella. Bella's mouth went in shock when she saw the blue and red lights in the distance.

15 minutes later, Bella was implanted on the side of the police car, getting handcuffed. Bella groaned and started shaking. Bella turned and saw Alice running out of the doors.

"What the hell? Bella?" Alice screamed.

"Call Phil, ok?" Bella stammered.

"Bella, oh my god." Alice put her hands to her head.

"Just call Phil and tell him I'm in jail, and I need bail." Bella said while she was getting shoved in the police car.

5 minutes later, Bella was getting escorted in the police station. Bella looked around, feeling out of place. Her wrists started hurting from the handcuffs scratching her against her skin. The police officer had his hand on her shoulder, walking her to the back. Bella sighed and felt the handcuffs coming off. Bella reacted and started rubbing her wrists, trying to smooth them.

"Here you go," The police officer said and pushed her in the cell and slammed the door shut and locked it before walking away.

Bella grabbed on the bars and saw the officer walk away. Bella felt like one of those whores you saw in a jail cell when a pretty rich girl got arrested for trying to steal make up from a cheap drug store. Bella turned around and her eyes landed on the guy sitting in the back. He was the only one in there, instead of Bella. His hair was bronze and messy. He looked tall because his legs were much longer then hers. The guy was staring back at her. His eyes were green and he was gorgeous. Bella gasped softly at how beautiful he was.

"Can I help you?" The stranger said in a thick British velvet accent.

"Um… no," Bella said softly and sat down at the end of the bench.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face?" He spat.

"Wow, thanks," Bella shot daggers at him. "I was born this way, thank you very much."

The stranger scoffed. "I didn't mean that, you bloke. I meant the nasty scratch on your face."

Bella laughed softly at her idiot accusing. "I got into a fight with a slut,"

The stranger smiled hugely, liking her response. Maybe he thought she was an accomplice for a murder or she stole lip gloss from the walk in Walgreens. Bella looked at the hot stranger in front of her; he didn't look older than 22.

"Nice," He grinned. He had nice perfect teeth and an amazing smile.

"What did you do?" Bella said and gripped the bench with her sore hands.

"Hm, I got caught vandalizing," He said while he nodded his head.

"Vandalizing what?" Bella asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I was spray painting right by the highway," He softly laughed.

"Oh," Bella giggled.

Bella leaned her head against the cold surface of the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes. Hopefully, by now, Alice has called Phil, her step father that lived 30 minutes away from the pub. Bella knew Phil would give her shit about the fight, but Bella couldn't stop her actions from beating that bitch up. Bella was silently praying that Tanya learned her lesson and leave Bella alone.

Bella looked outside of the cell. There was a woman who was sleeping on the bench, even a girl, who looked 15, was wearing a short skirt and a tank top that showed half her stomach. Bella's mouth dropped at the girl and thought, why would parents raise girls like that. Bella looked at the clock and it read 3:30 AM. Bella groaned softly and rubbed her head.

"Oh shit, my work," Bella stood up straight.

"You're work?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah, my work. They are going to make me donate an arm and a leg to keep it once they find out about this."

"That sucks," He chuckled.

"Don't you have a job?" Bella looked over at him.

"No. But, I'm looking for one."

"As what?"

"A musician. I like to sing one a week. But, I want a full job singing at a pub or something," He responded, his accent getting thicker.

"That's nice," Bella giggled.

"What's your name?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Isabella. Call me Bella though." Bella smiled.

"Bella? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He smiled a crooked smile. "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward, even though this is odd meeting you here."

"I agree," Edward smiled.

Bella stretched her limbs out and her head fell to the side. She was getting even sleepier by the each second. She didn't want to fall asleep, knowing her neck would be killing her. Bella looked at her feet, wanting to take the boots off. She took them off, praising herself that she had thick socks on.

"Shit," Bella whispered, rubbing her feet.

"You alright?" Edward asked.

Bella looked over at him, "Yeah. My feet, they are killing me."

"Come over here," Edward demanded.

"What?" Bella asked, taken back from his demand.

"Come over here." Edward scoffed and patted the seat next to him.

Bella walked over to him, Edward watching her every move. She sat next to him, waiting for his next demand.

"Take your other boot off." Edward said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Ok," Bella bit her lip and took her other boot off. Edward took the liberty of raising her leg and putting her foot on his lap. Bella groaned softy at the contact, the sparks shooting up her body. She knew he must of felt it too. He took his big hands and started rubbing tenderly on her foot.

"Oooo that feels good," Bella moaned softly.

"I'm glad," Edward laughed. "What's your story?"

Bella opened her eyes. "I just met you and you want to know my story?"

Edward shrugged. "Just trying to kill time here. You don't have to tell me everything."

Bella smiled, "I'm from Forks, Washington originally." Bella decided it would be a great conversation starter.

"Forks, Washington? Is that a city with a lot of forks?" Edward asked.

"Ha ha, no." Bella said sarcastically. "My dad is the chief there. And I moved to Arizona with my mom when I was 5. I can't really remember much of my parent's split. Then, my mom remarried. I moved back to Forks and finished school there. I moved to New York, following my mom and Phil. I graduated college and I met…" Bella trailed off.

She didn't feel like sharing that she met Jacob at the end. Bella couldn't take the heart ache and the mess that came with it. Bella's mind filled with the old memories of her and Jake. Bella wished that he wouldn't have betrayed her like that. She truly did feel stupid for letting the relationship broke the way it did. Bella felt a tear and quickly wiped it away before Edward could ask questions.

"Met who?" Edward asked and Bella sighed in relief that he didn't see the tear.

"Oh, no one." Bella shook her head.

Edward kept rubbing her foot, the pain slowly erasing. If he wasn't a musician, he should take a job rubbing feet. For instance; her feet. Bella moaned softly when Edward went to her sore spot. Bella smiled, thanking that Tanya started the fight. If she never punched her nose, she would have never met this hot British man who knew how to rub feet.

"So where in this city do you live?" Edward asked, breaking Bella's thoughts.

"I live in Manhattan." Bella responded.

"Oh really? Upper side?"

"Yeah. I live in a two story apartment by myself."

"Oh wow. I live on the upper side too. How odd that we run into each other here and not there." Edward smiled.

"Very," Bella agreed, giggling. Bella put her hand over her eyes, hoping she would block the cheap lights out of her eyes.

"What did you go to school for?" Edward asked.

"Oh um, I went to school to be a writer and it actually didn't work out right," Bella frowned.

"Why?" Edward's British accent made her melt.

"It's just… I got busy," She whispered.

She took her hands off her eyes and sat up. Jacob didn't approve of her being a writer. He always told her that it was distracting. So, she worked at Jacob's job putting sales in the computer that the company made. She forced to be happy at the job, to make Jake happy.

Logically, she would have dumped his ass on the spot. But, she fell in love with the ass hat and followed his dreams. Bella did secretly type on her laptop when Jacob was gone. She wrote 30,000 words in a year. It was pathetic that she couldn't have just done it.

"You're pretty emotional tonight," Edward said softly to her.

"I'm fine. No worries," Bella fake smiled.

Edward smiled and dropped her leg to reach to get the other one. Bella twisted in a comfortable position while he rubbed her foot. Bella smiled softly at Edward. She felt ten times better since she stepped in the jail cell.

-TJB-

On the other side of the town, the short, brown haired pixie drunkenly typed the number in her phone. She tapped her foot, waiting for the next subway to come through the tram. She sighed loudly, waiting for the guy to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He finally answered, sleepily.

"Fucking finally!" She screeched.

"Who is this?" The man was taken back from the tone of the girl's voice.

"Alice," She simply said.

"Alice? How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Phil, I can't talk long." Alice rubbed her hand against her fore head.

"What's wrong?

"It's Bella," Alice giggled.

"What did she do? Is she drunk like you and you abanded her?" Phil said sternly.

"Chill your horses. And don't speak too much," Alice groaned.

"Alice, I don't have time for this! It's 4 am in the morning,"

"Bella got arrested for beating the slut that was screwing Jake behind her back," Alice said hurriedly, looking at her nails.

"Wait, what?" Phil yelled and Alice heard rustling in the background.

"You heard me. She's at the local police station. You're gonna have to bail her out!" Alice giggled and stomped her foot in effect.

"Ok, thanks for telling me Alice," Phil sighed and hung up the phone.

Alice stared at her phone like it was a last season skirt from Ralph Lauren. Alice threw her phone in her over sized purse and stumbled onto the subway to take her drunken, merry self to her apartment with her fiancé.

-TJB-

30 minutes later, Bella lazily stretched like a cat across the bench while Edward was singing softly to her. Bella grinned, liking his soft singing voice. Edward was singing a tune that she never heard of. So she assumed that he wrote the song.

"You have a nice voice," Bella said softly.

Edward stopped singing and smiled at the brown haired beauty. "Thanks."

"No problem," Bella got up and rubbed a sore spot on her back, feeling better.

"I hope your friend called Phil," Edward smiled and it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah," Bella said sadly and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 AM and Bella grew tired.

"I guess you want to go home,"

"I do. I need sleep. But, I'm having fun talking to you."

"Same," Edward smiled a real smile this time.

"Who is going to bail you out?"

"Hopefully my dad. I'm going to have to call him later." Edward responded looking at his hands.

"Something wrong with your dad?" Bella asked, confused.

"No, it's just I don't think he wants to bail his son out of jail."

"Point proven," Bella said, getting closer to Edward. She was enveloped by his musky scent.

Bella like she was cheating on Jake, by getting closer to Edward. But the reality is, he cheated on her. Bella didn't want to move on too fast, wanting to get her heart broken again. She dated the same person for so long; so she just couldn't do it. Bella bit her lip and let her head drop.

"Isabella Swan?" Bella heard a voice. She looked up and saw the officer from an hour before. "You're step father posted bail."

Bella just nodded her thanks and got up. She looked over at Edward who was smiling at her.

"Well, you can go sleep now," Edward laughed.

"Yeah, thank god." Bella said, looking over at the officer, who was getting impatient.

"It was great meeting you, good luck."

"You too, Edward. You too," Bella started to walk away.

"See you around?" Edward called after her.

"You bet on it," Bella looked over at him and waved and walked out of the cell.

Bella smiled and ran her hands through her hair. Who would have known she would meet the perfect person in a jail cell? Bella giggled and saw Phil in the clearing, with not an amused look on his face.

"Come on," Phil said with anger and pushed her out the door.

"Ok, let's go." Bella rolled her eyes and walked out in the cool New York air.


	2. The Aftermath

**hey guys! thanks for some of the reviews! it means a lot! :D this chapter goes by kinda fast. im new at this thing so i am trying! so stick with me while you can!**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight at all. SM that amazing chick owns all of it. And i don't own the song: Don't dream it's over either. dang.**

Chapter: The aftermath

The pounding took place in Bella's head, the aftermath of the booze taking effect. As she opened her eyes, she suddenly felt like a thousand pins were stabbing at them. Bella groaned forcing herself to glance at the clock; it read 11:25 AM. She sighed, her head falling back on her pillow taking the time to reflect back on last night's events. After Phil came and bailed her out, he didn't say anything the whole ride. Bella felt guilty and she wanted to pay Phil back for what she had caused. She offered it, but Phil said she was having fun and told her to not say anything to her mother. She all but giggled and agreed to his decision.

Bella looked around her room. Her bedroom was spacious enough for two people, not one. Her bed was huge, covered with gold blankets and gold thread sheets. She had a small canopy attached to the head of the bed. Her room had plush carpets to the touch and had a few pieces of furniture around the room with a master bathroom connected and a huge closet. She loved the princess feeling to her room, as she loved princesses growing up and wanting to carry that up with her. Bella knew she had a lot of money from her job and Phil was basically a billionaire and he gave her gross amounts of money annually. He was basically a second father to her.

Bella smiled softly thinking back to Edward. She thought he was the most amazing person she has ever come across. She silently hoped that Edward wasn't drunk in the cell. She would never forgive herself if she saw him again and treated her like shit. Bella heard the soft meowing of her cat, Peyton, breaking her from her negative thoughts.

"Hey baby," Bella cooed in a soft, tender voice. Peyton sat and looked at her. "Do you need to be fed? Can you wait an hour?" Payton got up and rubbed her head against Bella's head. "Oh Pey, what am I supposed to do with you? Let mommy shower and change and I'll feed you."

Bella giggled and petted Peyton a little. Bella forced herself to get up and Peyton jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to wait for her owner. Bella groaned and thankfully praised herself that she had a glass of water and two aspirin on the table. Phil must have provided it for her and Bella has never felt so thankful. Bella went to her walk in closet and picked out a pair of jeans, a white tee, and a blue hoodie. Bella heard Peyton meowing and she walked in the huge bathroom, to turn on the shower. Peyton paced the countertop and Bella rolled her eyes at the bundle of fur.

"Why do you always have to come in here?" Bella giggled and patted her head.

Bella turned on the shower and waited till it was hot. She peeled off her clothes from last night and stepped in the shower, instantly relaxing. She massaged her back and sighed to the feeling, the water rushing down her body. Bella's face stung in the water and she started to cry silently. Why did life have to suck? Jake tore her heart out. Was she expected to go through this alone? Alice was being the bitch; Phil would just lecture, and her mother would yell at her for letting Jacob doing that to her.

Bella sighed and dumped her strawberry shampoo over on her head and rubbed the shampoo in. Bella felt better after showering and got out. She wrapped a big fluffy towel around her body and saw Peyton on the floor, rolling around. Bella laughed at her cat and stepped over Peyton. Bella dried off and got dressed for the day. Her gaze turned to the window and looked outside to the streets.

It was snowing a little, typical in December. Bella licked her lips and took the view below her. Bella loved the city life, she was lucky to choose such a fabulous city to live in. Bella saw the people walking in an out of expensive stores carrying massive shopping bags. People were also yammering on their phones, even though it was a Saturday. In New York, people worked everyday just to earn their fee to live here. Bella breathed on the glass of her bay window and saw the glass frost up. Bella giggled and turned to her dresser. She put her wet hair in a ponytail and walked down the stairs, Peyton hot at her heels.

Bella walked in her spacious kitchen and opened the fridge to take a banana out. She peeled and ate it in 30 seconds flat. She rummaged through the kitchen closet, finding the cat food. After pouring some in Peyton's bowl, the fur ball sat down and ate her food. Bella laughed quietly and saw her phone in the view and picked it up. 10 missed calls. 15 texts. They were all from Jake. Bella went through the phone and deleted it all, not wanting to hear it. Bella dialed a familiar number and knew she was going to get yelled at.

"Hullo?" A voice said sleepily.

"Thanks for calling Phil last night." Bella said hurriedly, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Huh? Oh yeah. No problem." Alice sighed.

"I owe you," Bella looked over at the clock.

"You do," Alice said. "I can't believe you broke that bitch's nose." Alice laughed a little.

"She deserved it," Bella laughed along with her.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Let's go shopping."

"Wow. Did I hear that come out of your mouth just now?" Alice was now wide awake, squealing in Bella's ear.

Bella's ear felt like it was going to blow so she put the phone away from her ear. "Calm down!"

"Sorry!" Alice giggled when Bella put the phone back to her ear.

"I'm going to go Starbucks to pick up two coffees. Ok?" Bella bit her lip.

"Yeah! Meet you at Saks in 30?"

"Yep, I'll see you there, Alice."

Bella smiled and hung up her cell phone. She walked to her hallway closet and threw her jacket on quickly. Bella then grabbed her huge purse and car keys, and walked out the door. Bella thankfully took a cab last night, knowing that she would get drunk and wouldn't be legible to drive her car back home. Bella walked down the hall to the stairs. Her apartment building was pretty big; only housing 15 apartments in them. They were all two story apartments and they were pretty luxurious. Bella walked down the two familiar flights of stairs and walked in the garage to her Audi. The drive to Starbucks was only 5 minutes and Bella hoped the line wasn't going to be long. Alice would have her head if she was one minute late. Bella didn't choose her friends very wisely, but she loved Alice.

Bella walked in the small coffee shop. It smelled like heaven and Bella licked her lips in pleasure. Bella looked around the small coffee shop. People were yammering on their phone, while the other people typed fast on their Mac books. A woman, about 30, was yelling in her phone in Spanish tongue. Bella rolled her eyes at the troubling lady. She walked to the line and ordered her usual. She normally got a white chocolate mocha while she ordered Alice a black coffee with hazelnut. Bella thought that Alice didn't need the coffee, but she didn't question it.

While waiting for the coffee, Bella looked around once more, and landed on the familiar flop of hair. Bella's breath caught. It was Jake. He was in the corner sipping a coffee while typing frantically on his phone. He looked like a mess, his hair was messy and his outfit looked like it was thrown on in a hurry. Bella bit her lip and quickly turned around, seeing the scalding coffee ready. Bella picked the two up and walked to the door, as quickly as she could without spilling the contents. Bella saw Jake once more and he looked up and saw her. Bella gasped and opened the door fast enough to rush out of the store.

Bella heard the door open behind her and rushed to her car which was luckily, a few feet away from her.

"Bella, please wait up!" Bella heard Jake's voice behind her.

Bella didn't take the authority to look back at him. She opened her car's door and put the coffee in the cup holders. Bella wanted to cry in frustration knowing she wouldn't out run Jacob. Bella turned to step in her car when the door closed behind she could go in. She was pressed to the door and saw Jake staring at her in angry eyes.

"Why did you run away?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that question?" Bella gasped in annoyance.

"I want to know why you ignored me." Jake said sternly.

"Like you don't know, asshole," Bella snapped. "I broke that slut's nose. And trust me; it wasn't for your benefit."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Tanya and Kate were screaming on the phone for about an hour." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's see if I care!" Bella snapped at him again. "Look, I don't want to waste life by talking to you right now. I'm in no mood to talk to you."

"Bella, please just hear me out!" Jake yelled at her.

Bella's breathing stopped, "You're not getting a second chance."

Bella stared at Jake's eyes. Being as pitch black as they were, it didn't hold much promise. Bella wanted to look away, but she couldn't help but cave in. She was not going to give him a second chance. No way in hell she wasn't going to get hurt again from the bastard.

"I love you Bella. I'll try to prove it to you."

"How, exactly? Banging a slut behind my back for three months? No," Bella said shakily.

"Bella, please…" Jake said pleadingly.

"No. Goodbye Jacob." Bella whispered and stepped in her car slamming the door.

Bella took one last at her used to be future and turned the car on. Bella sighed and scratched her fore head and peeled out of the parking lot. She looked in the review mirror, seeing that Jake was watching her leave. Bella took the moment and cried, and quickly wiped her tears away, wishing it didn't end like that. She couldn't stand looking at Jake that way. Bella wiped the hot tears streaming down her face. Bella took a deep breath and prepared herself to see Alice.

She watched as Alice stepped in Saks ten minutes later. Bella smiled at her best friend and gave her the coffee. Alice squealed and took a hefty sip of it. Alice then oooed and aaaaahed at the outfits. Alice did ask her about her face and Bella told her what Tanya did. Alice growled and threatened to kill her if she saw her again. Bella laughed at her antics, but she agreed with her.

"This is adorable!" Alice squealed and picked up the leather clutch.

"Wow," Bella said and looked at the price of it. "It's not in my price range."

"Whatever, Bella. A girl always needs an expensive purse!"

"I do, remember?" Bella held her brown bag up.

"Oh hunnie, it's out of season. You need a new bag," Alice rolled her eyes.

"You know, Alice, I invited you here. So I could un-invite you." Bella's eyebrows rose.

"Roar!" Alice yelled and curled her fingers in response.

Bella simply laughed and looked through the racks of clothing. The truth was, she really wasn't on a budget, she just didn't really want another purse around her house. Bella's eyes landed on a yellow and tan sweater. It had a deep neckline, long sleeves, a cropped hem, and plus it was backless. Bella gasped and eyed the clothing. She decided to get it and looked around some more. Alice ran on the other side, and Bella could not give a damn.

After three outfits later, Bella was very content of what she picked out. Bella went to the other side of the store, seeing Alice trying on shoes.

"Bella! Aren't these cute?" Alice giggled like a school girl.

"Oh yes," Bella smiled.

"I'm so glad I can afford this stuff." Alice sighed happily.

"Yeah, I know how you love spending a lot." Bella laughed.

"It's fun," Alice stated with satisfaction.

"I know it is. But money is an option." Bella said with a thumbs-up.

"Bella, I do have a lot of money."

"Are we really going to talk about this?"

"I hope not," Alice said, taking out another pair of shoes.

"Good," Bella responded.

"So, what happened, in the jail cell last night?" Alice said rather loudly and one of the workers gave Bella a dirty look and walked away.

"Um…" Bella trailed off, wishing that Alice didn't bring up this subject in this store.

"Tell me!" Alice smiled.

"I met someone," Bella twirled a loose piece of her hair around her finger.

"Some as in a yummy kind of someone?" Alice giggled again.

"You could say that," Bella blushed.

"I can't believe this! Was he one of those drag queens? Wow Bella," Alice laughed nervously.

"Wait, no!" Bella said, taken back. "He's very sweet. He seemed like one of those non dirty rats."

"Really?" Alice leaned forward, intrigued.

"Yeah. He was very gorgeous. He said he was musician." Bella smiled and bit her lip.

"Oh," Alice said and leaned back.

"What?" Bella said with a little cold in it.

"Don't you want to date a man who can provide for himself?" Alice cocked her head to the left.

"He said he lives around here. I'm guessing he can provide for himself." Bella scoffed and looked at her nails.

"Sorry," Alice whispered sadly and put the shoes back in the box and put it on her pile of shoes.

"It's fine." Bella assured her friend.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, Bella."

"I know. But, this guy… he was perfect." Bella bit her lip again.

"Are you going to start dating again?" Alice asked; her tiny little head confused.

Bella looked over this question. She just got her heart broken yesterday. Yes, Bella thought Edward was perfect, but she didn't know him that well. She only talked to him for an hour, and he actually listened to her. Bella did believe in love at first sight, but she experienced that with Jacob. Well, maybe she thought she did. Bella maybe could find Edward and be friends with him. Not more than that. But Bella knew she couldn't just be friends with him. Her insides tingled. Maybe she wasn't in love with Jake? Bella shook her head silently to herself. She knew she was in love with Jake.

"Not right now," Bella rushed out.

"But, if you claim this guy is amazing…" Alice trailed off.

"He is! He would be a good friend at first. I'm going to wait a couple months to get to know him. If I find him, that is."

"You have to find him! I've never seen you blush so much," Alice giggled.

"You think?" Bella giggled along with her friend.

"Yep," Alice popped the 'p'.

"Remind me why you're my best friend?" Bella said, feeling better.

"Oh honey, it's because I know all the great shopping stores." Alice joked.

Bella and Alice shopped for another hour, Bella had 5 bags and Alice had 12 bags, and Bella wasn't surprised. After they got hungry, it was around 2 o clock so they went to their favorite sushi bar for a late lunch. Bella groaned in pleasure while she ate her favorite sushi and Alice just ate one at a time, picking at it.

"If you're not going to eat it, I will." Bella suggested; she was very hungry.

"Um, no," Alice snapped and ate the sushi whole.

Bella just laughed softly and continued to eat her fish. She took a sip of red wine, her favorite. Pixie on the other hand, ordered a pina coloda and drank it greedily.

"Whoa, calm your tits Tinker Bell," Bella laughed and took the glass from Alice.

"Hey," She whined in response.

"Do you want to get drunk again and start dancing over sushi?" Bella leaned in.

"No," Alice whined again and took a drink of water, feeling guilty for her actions last night.

"Have you set the date yet?" Bella asked, referring to Alice's wedding.

"Yes!" Alice giggled. "We were thinking the 5th of June,"

"That's awesome. Do you know the location?"

"Jasper wants to go to Texas," Alice groaned, rolling her eyes. "I know he loves it there, and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I want a wedding on top of the cliff. With doves flying in the wind, with the perfect sunset." Alice said, dreamingly.

"That sounds like a fairytale," Bella said, amused.

"That's the point, darling!"

"Well, whatever you decide, I will be happy with what you pick. It's your day," Bella reassured Alice.

"I love you Bells," Alice smiled.

"Love you too,"

Alice smiled at Bella once more and went back to her sushi. Bella felt happy for Alice. She had nothing to worry about. Alice has been stressed over the event and she would be on high end for the next 6 months. The dresses had to be picked and Bella was worried for it.

"So, when I go back to work, I think they are going to fire me." Bella said, changing the subject.

"The hell they're not! You are one of the best secretaries."

"I guess? And plus, I have to see Jacob…" Bella looked down at her lap, suddenly not feeling the urge to eat anymore. She suddenly wished for a split second s he

"You two work on each side. He's on the left, you are on the right! If he bothers you, all you have to do is tell the boss." Alice reassured her.

"It's not that easy," Bella shook her head. "We see each other during meetings because I have to copy the stuff down."

"I know, honey. And I know you can't quit."

"No, I can't. I can't depend on Phil's money all the time," Bella bit her lip.

"You're lucky he does give you money," Alice sighed.

"I need it. I feel bad for taking it, but I do need it." Bella said, trying to change her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, Bells," Alice hugged Bella with one arm. "We will figure out this Jacob shit,"

"Promise?" Bella turned to look at her friend.

"Promise!" Alice giggled and turned all her attention back to her sushi.

Bella took one step at a time up the flight of stairs to her apartment after a long day. All she wanted to do was lie in bed with her fur ball and take a long cat nap. Bella hated the days she shopped with Alice, Alice would constantly bother her about which shirt to choose or shoes. Bella normally wouldn't mind it even though Alice was her best friend. But, on this day, Bella enjoyed escaping reality just for a few hours. Bella felt terrible about not telling Alice what happened between her and Jake that morning, but she didn't want to think about him.

Bella opened her door and closed it after her. She took her jacket off and hung it up neatly in her closet. After discarding her shoes, she sighed as she trudged up the stairs. Peyton was sleeping on her bed, which was no surprise. Peyton heard her owner and immediately raised her head. She meowed softly, and started rolling around.

"Oh baby, mommy is home. You ready for a nap?" Bella sighed happily.

Peyton meowed in response and curled back into a ball. Bella giggled and put her sweat pants on and changed out of her shirt to put a sweatshirt on. Bella stretched and went into her big bed and curled under the covers. Bella petted Peyton and she purred in response. Bella closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her.

Bella thought about Edward. Her green eyed god. She had to see him again. She thirsted for his touch once more. Bella never knew she could feel about someone this way she just met. And the weirdest part of all is that she met him in a jail cell. Bella never thought she would end up there in the first place, or even thought she would meet such a man there. But, what if he was bad? Did he rape people and he was lying to her face? Bella shook the thoughts from her head and thought about how soft his hands were. Bella smiled and knew that sleep would not come to her if she was excited about this man.

Bella opened her eyes and saw Peyton sleeping soundly right next the pillow that Bella occupying at the moment. Bella attempted to close her eyes and fall asleep, but Edward came to mind. If she did find him; would he ever give her chance? He sounded hopeful about seeing her again, so of course he would give her chance! Bella tried to shift her thoughts to sushi and shopping. Bella knew it was stupid to think about, but she had to sleep. Bella giggled at the thoughts. Both of them stressed her out entirely. Bella kept thinking, and in matter of time, the sleep over took her.

_The view came closer, the bright greens were vibrant and the sun reflected on the grass. Yellow flowers surrounded the mesh area, adding a serine view to it. The smell basked in her lungs, making her feel bright. The fresh air smelled like the flowers and trees. She giggled and walked around, picking stray violets off the ground. She sighed, basking in the air once more._

_She turned around and saw the sight in front of her. The man she called her forever for so long came toward her. He was wearing jeans with a ripped white flannel shirt, showing his toned muscles. He took each step as the last, coming toward slowly, wanting the nature to take in his looks. She smiled brightly wanting to capture his kiss._

_The man came closer and closer. The closest he got was 10 feet away from her; it was too far. She took the risk and got closer. She smiled the whole time, wanting to touch his face. She got closer, when she suddenly stopped, seeing another woman coming towards him. She had beautiful long hair and blue eyes that could light up the sky even more. She came towards the man, a smile playing on her thin, pink lips._

_The sky suddenly turned black and the grass disappeared. The goddess kissed the man on the lips and the girl cried out in agony. She wanted him! She had to feel him! The girl ran towards the happy couple, her hands out to touch the man. The goddess simply laughed and kissed the man again._

"_Don't you see? He doesn't want you." The goddess ran her hand on his stomach and the man moaned in response._

"_It's too late," The man said in a honey voice._

_The couple disappeared and the girl had tears, streaming down her face. She gasped and stared at her hands, the red liquid appearing from her eyes to her hands. The last words echoed around her, patronizing her. She looked everywhere, hoping for the escape from this nightmare she was living._

"_No!" The girls screamed, again and again. No one heard her. No one came for her. The man was gone and she lost the game._

Bella shot up in bed, gasping for her breath. The nightmare got her in a cold sweat. It was almost dark out and the sun was going down. Bella glanced at the clock. It was 4:45. Bella looked over to her right and saw Peyton, sleeping soundly. Bella put her hand to her fore head, rubbing it slightly. Bella reached over to her nightstand and took a drink of water thinking to herself. _When will this nightmare end?_

-TJB-

In the empty apartment, all you could hear was a male snoring in the bed. The time passed since he came home in the early morning hours. He plopped on his bed and fell asleep, soundly. The noise outside couldn't be heard, the building to far up. The figure dreamed of the girl who caught his heart, and he couldn't let go of the figure that went through the dreams.

"Dude! Wake up!" A voice sounded, in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Huh?" The guy responded, sleep filling his voice.

"It's 2 o clock, man!" The voice sounded again.

"Fuck off," He groaned groggily and closed his eyes.

"Edward, come on! I'm starving. I want some food before we hit the pub tonight."

"Emmett, there has to be something in the fridge." Edward whined.

"There is, but it's all out of date. I have a stomach to look after, you know." Emmett laughed and patted his hungry stomach.

"Ugh, fuck," Edward whispered and shot up in a sitting position.

He glanced at Emmett, his huge form taking in the whole doorway.

Emmett had a shit eating grin on his face and Edward just flipped him off. Emmett laughed a deep hearty laugh.

"Someone is going to act like a chick tonight." jeered Emmett.

"Fuck off Emmett," Edward groaned once again and glared at him.

"What's up your ass?" Emmett stopped laughing and frowned.

"Long night," Edward said simply.

"I bet daddy Cullen was happy to bail you out."

"Oh yeah, he was…" Edward said sarcastically, his thoughts going back to the moment.

"_Is there a reason of why I got a call to bail you out?" Carlisle Cullen snapped at his son._

"_I'm not dead, am I?" Edward muttered, walking to his father's car._

"_I don't appreciate of what you're doing." Carlisle said, not wanting to look at him. His son was disgracing him at this moment._

"_I'm fine, ok?" Edward clarified, looking over at his dad._

"_If you keep this up, you're not." Carlisle responded, coldly._

"_Do you see me doing drugs?" Edward snapped._

"_Maybe the next time I bail you out, you will be doing drugs."_

_Edward didn't respond to his dad. He was fed up with being accused of what he did for a living. He didn't live the lifestyle his father had; he didn't want it. He just wanted to do what he did best. And he could give a flying fuck what anyone thought of it._

_Edward opened the car door to his dad's Mercedes, and sat on the cool leather. Carlisle did the same, starting the ostentatious car and drove down the streets._

"_I do not want to get a call for this anytime soon. I cannot be late to work because of your behavior." Carlisle's eyes focused on the road._

"_Lighten up," Edward's accent got heavy._

_Edward was born in London and he was the only one in the family with an accent. They decided to raise him in London for the first 6 years. He always wished that he could always move back; but his heart was in New York. Carlisle was tougher on him to get his English accent in order, but Edward didn't give a fuck about English grammar._

"_I want you to get a job," Carlisle stated firmly._

"_What? I do have a job," Edward responded._

"_A real one,"_

"_Piss off." Edward snapped once again._

"_I'm serious. You get a job at the company to pay off this bail."_

_Edward gaped at his father. He wanted him to work, but he wanted him to work at his company? Edward thought about his answer. He certainly didn't want to do it._

"_No," He responded simply, shrugging._

"_Edward, you have no choice. I will cut off your grandfather's money."_

"_You wouldn't," Edward snarled. "Why can't I use grandfather's money to pay it off?"_

"_You need to learn how to work at the family company. You are getting it after I retire anyway,"_

"_No. Just, don't do it."_

"_Do you want the job, or not?" _

"_Honestly No" Edward thought to himself_

Edward did agree to the job that his dad offered. Edward would have to be an assistant to his father; while he did deals with other companies. Edward glanced at Emmett who was still frowning at him.

"Get your ass up, asshole." Emmett muttered and walked out of the doorway.

Edward got up and stretched, going to his closet to get his clothes for the day. Edward played at the pub every Saturday night from 6 to 9. Normally on a good day, a crowd usually formed to see the amateur band play. A crowd of drunken girls, formed on the night just to try to get him in bed. He always disagreed, not wanting anything to do with them. Edward wasn't exactly a player, but he did date casually every once in a while. He never wanted a woman to tie him down. In the end, girls would get jealous because of the other girls forming on him. He had his heart broken countless of times, not the other way around.

The snowfall outside the window was coming down harder, making the outdoors look like a winter wonderland. Edward peered outside and made a dirty look. He hated the snow on these type of days. The snow disgusted him at one point during the cold season. The snow made a blanket of white over the streets and the tall buildings that surrounded the New York City. From a long distance, he could see the trees all white at the park. His apartment building was 20 stories high and he lived in a nice penthouse that overlooked the crowded city. His money was from his grandfather who left him a trust fund when he passed away.

Edward at first didn't accept the pity money. The money had at least millions in the account, from his grandfather owning the company that his father owns now. He never expected so much, from a man who knew so little about. Once Carlisle retired, the company would be handed down to Edward. He didn't want the company or the money, but the tradition was to pass down the company to son to son.

Edward shook his thoughts and got dressed in a blue plaid shirt that was un-buttoned to show the black tee shirt underneath. He slipped on a pair of jeans with some holes in them. To top it off, he slipped on his back converse and ran his hand through his unruly locks of bronze hair that lay atop his head.

His thoughts switched to the brown haired beauty that caught his eye in the early hours. He never felt so captivated from a human being before. She was beautiful and she had a soft smile that made him smile in response. Her hair, that he wanted to touch, teased his mind all night while she played with it. The twirling of her finger over the curly locks turned him on. She bit her lip when she was nervous and the red color returned to her cheeks each time. Edward never wanted someone so much in his entire life. He loved playing for her and she smiled at him the whole time he sang for her. She simply wanted to relax in the disgusting space and he provided it for her. Edward hoped that he would see her again, and he had to make it happen.

Her giggle was the best of all. Her laugh wasn't annoying; it was addicting. Her giggle was girly and it had a nice soft tone to it. Edward always licked his lips and smiled when he heard her laugh 20 times in the morning. He never knew he could have so much fun in a jail cell. After the girl who caught his heart left, he felt bored and a little empty. Edward had to wait at least two hours before his father was due at work and to pick him up.

This was not to first time Edward ended up in the slammer. The last time he was in, he got into a bar fight defending an innocent girl in the bathroom, minutes away from getting raped. He felt like a hero and the girl felt like she was on cloud nine from Edward saving her. The girl, Allie, followed him around for a week before he decided to take her out on a date so that the helpless girl would stop following him. Edward liked Allie, but he didn't see her as girlfriend material. They dated for a month till Edward dumped her because she was too clingy. The last time Edward saw her, she was walking in a therapist office. Good riddance.

Edward picked up his leather jacket and walked out of his bedroom to go the living room. He walked down the long hallway and saw Emmett, who was sitting on the couch. Emmett turned around and smiled.

"Ay bastard! Let's get going!" Emmett yelled, happily.

Edward rolled his eyes at the big buff of skin and walked out the door. He turned and locked the door in one quick swift motion. They both walked down the flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator that was provided for them. Emmett kept telling Edward stupid jokes that he thought were funny and Edward just ignored him the whole time. They both stepped out in the cool air, the snow coming down a little faster and harder. Edward squinted his eyes and nose and looked up at the sky. The pure white substance blinded him and he looked down to shake the stray flakes from his face. His hands scratched over his 2 day stubble. The two friends walked down the street, not feeling like driving. They both reached a walk in place that served hot dogs and other bar food that was quick and easy to make. Edward ordered his usual; which was a BLT and Emmett ordered a huge hamburger with fries and a large famous milkshake they served.

Emmett stared at the greasy food hungrily and dug in like he hadn't eaten in days. Edward chuckled, shook his head and took a bite of the sandwich. They both walked down the street, food bags in hand.

"Dude, what is up your ass? You've been acting like a chick," Emmett muffled, with food in his mouth.

"There is nothing wrong." Edward said, confused. "And thanks for reminding me."

"Yeah there is. You haven't acted like this since that chick was following you around."

"What the fuck?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I know these things." Emmett surrendered.

Edward stopped in his tracks and stared at Emmett with a stupid look across his face. Emmett realized 10 seconds later that Edward wasn't with him so he stopped eating and walking to stop. He was about 10 feet away and looked over at Edward.

"What?" Emmett asked, with confusion.

"You are an idiot." Edward scoffed walking up to Emmett.

"You're not going to call me a bloke this time?" Emmett nudged Edward in the ribs.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Edward laughed and took another bite of his sandwich.

The two guys walked down the street a little ways back to the penthouse. Emmett lived with his girlfriend, Rosalie, which he has been dating for 3 years. Emmett never had enough guts to actually propose to Rosalie just yet. Edward did feel a little left out when Emmett and Rosalie came over for drinks. The couple usually ended up getting drunk by the end of the night, and make out and dry hump like animals on the couch. Edward usually pushed the couple out of his house and he drank to drown his sorrow.

He knew he was being a pussy about the whole single situation. Girls dumped him and he couldn't stand the thought of being dumped again. The girls who flocked to him were usually older or even younger. He remembered being attracted to an 18 year old girl. She claimed that she was 21, so of course, he believed her. They both went out for two weeks until her mother walked in on both making out in her pink fluffy room. The mother was outraged and she startled the couple by yelling. Edward ran out of the room while the mother hot on his heels. When he reached the door, the mom started flirting with him and he ran out of the house, scared as a little girl.

"You need a girlfriend." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't," Edward seethed the lie through his teeth.

"I'm going to set you up!" Emmett chuckled, walking in the tall building.

"Please don't," Edward turned on his thick accent.

"Are you being a pussy?" Emmett turned to him.

"Shut up you big oaf." Edward slapped him across the head.

"Ow! Edward! I get that enough from Rosie." Emmett groaned and rubbed the spot.

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass, I wouldn't have to smack you." Edward responded, taking another bite from his food.

Emmett just laughed and followed Edward into the elevator. Edward knew he couldn't date other girls; he just wanted one. Her laugh played softly in his mind. He wanted more. He actually wanted to touch her again. Edward smiled and looked forward while Emmett groaned and ate his food. Edward mentally rolled his eyes for Emmett ruining the moment by being a pig that he is. Her name played softly on his lips.

_Bella,_he mouthed.

-TJB-

The downtown pub was pretty busy. Jack, the owner, was at least 60 years old with women hanging off of him all the time. It was a shame that his wife had to stay home, just watching TV. Edward was in the backroom, tuning his guitar. Emmett was currently banging his drum sticks against the counter, shaking his hips. He beat boxed a drumming tune to warm him up. Edward laughed at him and kept playing the guitar.

"Hey sugar," Came a high pitched voice coming towards Edward.

Edward looked up and saw the local waitress that worked at the pub every night, Lauren. Lauren was an old fling of Edward and the only reason why she asked so many questions, was because she loved his accent. Lauren was the town whore and Edward could not give a flying fuck. She was currently wearing a black leather skirt, high knee boots, and a white tank top that showed her belly button.

"Hey, Lauren, You lost?" Edward said, trying to add humor in his voice. He honestly couldn't be more agitated.

Lauren giggled, "No silly! I came back here to see you."

"Great," Edward fake smiled.

"I miss you," Lauren came up to him and fingered his chest hair.

"You saw me last night." Edward pointed out and grabbed her hand and placed it by her side.

"It seems like forever ago!" Lauren giggled again.

Edward looked over at Emmett who stopped playing, to look at the interaction with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, um, Lauren I still have to warm up. Maybe you should go back to work?" Edward said in a tone for little kids.

"Ugh, Fine!" Lauren giggled and rolled her eyes. "Find me when you're done." Lauren whispered the last part and strutted out of the room.

"Aw! Eddie, I love you so much!" Emmett mocked, making kissy faces. "Oh Eddie, you are so handsome!"

"Shut up, you ass." Edward growled.

"I was just joking!" Emmett laughed.

"That bitch is so annoying." Edward stated matter- of- factly and started tuning his guitar again.

"Tell me about it," Emmett responded and played with his drumsticks.

Lauren's reputation at Jack's Pub wasn't a very clean one. Edward usually caught Lauren making out with someone random or every once a while, he would see her making out with Jack. It seems as she pleases him to keep the cruddy job. Lauren flaunted her eyelashes too much, and all the guys seemed to hit on her every night.

Edward really didn't care about her. He just shooed her off every time she came looking for him. She always felt him up or tried to kiss him, but he wouldn't have it and he pushed her off him each time. The girl could not take a fucking clue.

"Hey guys," A voice sounded coming towards their way. The voice belonged to Riley, one of the bass players for the band.

"Riley! It's about damn time dude!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, you're going to attract a stray with that voice," Riley chuckled.

"Don't be so cocky." Emmett warned playfully.

"We have a full house tonight." Riley put his hands together and smiled.

"Really?" Edward questioned, surprised.

"Yeah! I bet Lauren is going to repay them in blow jobs." Riley joked, taking his bass out of the case.

"Maybe she'll give me one?" Emmett laughed.

"I wonder what Rose would say if she heard that." Edward shot a knowing look in Emmett's direction.

"She'll probably be turned on and want to join!" Emmett boomed.

Edward shook his head in disbelief at his friends and got lost in the soft tune of his guitar.

The crowd finally calmed down, taking the scene before them. The bright lights shone on the trio in front and they all had concentrated faces on. The leader looked down, only to look back up. Some people looked bored and some looked awe struck. He got prepared; the background music starting. He opened his mouth, the soft melody pouring from his lips.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me_

The drums added; giving it a rock authentic to it. The bass followed behind the guitar musings, getting easily lost in the tune. The lead singer sang the song with no hesitation, knowing the words by heart.

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

He looked in the distance; the crowd had their arms up, swaying to the music. He smiled to himself, the crowd following him and the tune of the song. He was in triumph of accomplishment. It was like a dream to him, a dream come true.

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today, tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the TV page_

The tone of his voice was soft, matching the music perfectly. He got lost in the words, the song taking him away. His long fingers were strumming the strings perfectly.

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows ahead, barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and release_

His eyes scanned the crowd trying to find any people who weren't looking on. His green eyes raked over the figure that caught his eye. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes shining. It clicked. It was the girl who he thought about the last 12 hours. She was here. Her facial expression matched his; the shock covering her beautiful face. He couldn't stop. He had to finish the song. No distractions. His grin widening with the thought of her presence.

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

Well, don't let them win  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't let them win  
Don't let them win, yeah

They all stopped playing, the applause coming in like thunder. The crowd cheered nothing but good words. The lead singer smiled and waved to the crowd. His head bowed in happiness from the reward. He looked up, hoping to find her. He scanned the crowd over and over again. He couldn't find her. He frowned and looked down again, the disappointment filling him. Maybe he was just hallucinating that she was actually there. He let his hopes up too high. Sighing again, He touched his guitar, feeling the smoothness underneath his finger tips. He looked up again, smiling, only to find the brown eyed beauty; smiling back at him.

The grin that was now there felt like it never left.


End file.
